The Admierer
by TeamXtremexfan
Summary: Its Mickie and her friends last year of high school and what does that mean?Drama of course. With new friends and a secret admierer, will Mickie get a dream senior year or will it all fall apart.Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I do not own anyone in the story. Eveyone in the story owns themselves.

This is my first story so review with any ideas. Thank you and enjoy the story.

First Day

Mickies POV:

My hazel eyes scanned over the immense green lawn and the 8 steps that led to my school and sometimes nightmare. The B'Valle High School logo stood proudly against the lanky yellow colored walls that were peeling away from the weather. I pressed my purple binder close to me and gripped my green aeropostale bag, took a deep breath and walked up the stone steps(and over Cody Rhodes and Melina Perez making out) and into the hallway, already full of jocks, cheerleaders, preps and nerds. As I maneuvered my way through the sea of students, I heard 3 recognizable voices calling me over. As I walked over to the voices, I found myself standing in front of my 3 best friends, Ashley Massaro, Maria Kaniellis, and Candice Michelle.

Now you're probably wondering who I am. My name is Mickie James. I'm 17 yrs old and a senior at B'Valle High School.

I have light brown hair that goes to my middle back and hazel eyes. I'm also about 5'4. I'm not thin but im not fat I have curves in all the right places. I'm a good student, but not a geek, and I have my shy and clumsy moments which can be a pain in the ass. Now on to my friends. These girls are like the best. Ashley is my best friend and the one I've known the longest. We both met in kindergarten when I stole her crayons and she pulled my hair. From that day on we were inseparable. Ashley was also 17yrs old like me but we were polar opposites. She had waist length blonde hair with pink and black streaks through it and bright blue eyes. She was about 5'6 and 115lbs which meant she had an athletic build. Unlike my shy demeanor, Ashley was loud and the punk/ rocker in our group.

My next friend is Maria Kaniellis. Again she was 17 like us and had red hair about the same length as mine. She also had big, doe like hazel eyes and was the shortest of our group, being only 5'3. Maria was also very bubbly, hyper and the sweetest person you could ever meet. She was also very creative in anything she did (including clothes).

Now the last of my friends would be Candice Michelle. Candice had shoulder length, curly black hair and beautiful blue/grey eyes that were hidden behind purple rimmed glasses. She was about 5'6 and 120lbs. Candice was also the smart one in are group always getting good grades and was a very kind hearted person and sensitive.

"Hey Micks, what's up," Ashley said, calling me by my nickname. Ashley was wearing a slipknot baby doll t shirt, a pink and black plaid skirt, her black gloves and her black sketchers.

"Oh my god, Mickie I missed you so much over the summer," Maria exclaimed giving me a bone crushing hug. Maria was wearing a pair of jeans that had patches sewn in them, a black skirt on top, a short/long sleeved shirt with a scarf tied in her hair.

"Mickie girl how was your summer vacation," Candice said, also giving me a hug. She was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans with a blue and white stripped polo with her purple framed glasses.

"It was ok, but boring. I wish you guys could have came with me, I missed you guys so much," I happily exclaimed hugging all of them.

That's when we saw them.

(So how is it so far. good. bad. Please review)


	2. A Helping Hand

Again plzzzzz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A Helping Hand

They walked through the doors and everyone stopped and looked at them, I mean who wouldn't. They were the 4 most popular guys at B'Valle (not to mention the hottest). The group consisted of their opposed leader John Cena and his 3 friends Randy Orton, A.J. Styles and Joe Seanoa, or Samoa Joe, a nickname given to him by his friends. John, who was the leader of the group, was 17 yrs old and the captain of the football team. He was about 6'0 tall and had a very good, muscular body, He also had crystal clear blue eyes and and the most gorgeous set dimples that made all the girls melt when he smiled.

Then we have his best friend Randy Orton aka the lady thriller. He is about 6'1 tall, 150lbs and all pure muscle. Randy also has piercing ice blue eyes that, if u got him pissed off, would literally strike you dead where you stood. He also had his infamous signature smirk that made all the girls want him. And trust me most of the girls at our school did (well except Ashley). Randy was also the captain of the baseball team.

Now we come to A.J. Styles. A.J. has a short, brown, military style haircut and beautiful brown eyes. And how can I forget his deep smooth southern accent that made all the girls faint when he talked. A.J. was also the captain of the basketball team and led us to 4 championships with us winning 3.

Now we come to John last friend Joe Seanoa aka Samoa Joe. Joe was about 6'0 and grey eyes. He was a little heavy but still very muscular and because of that he was the captain of the wrestling team. All of them were players and since they were all captains, they were dubbed "The Phenomenal Ones."

"Oh my god it's the phenomenal ones," Candice exclaimed in a fake happy voice rolling her eyes, sarcasm laced into each word.

"Yeah more like phenomenal jerks," I said closing my locker. As my friends and I started laughing someone "accidentally" bumped into me causing me and my books to crumple to the floor. As I started collecting my books, I heard the hyena like laughter and as I looked up I say the evil faces of Kelly Kelly, Christy Hemme, and Brie and Nikki Bella aka The Clique. I finally collected all of my belongings and when I stood up, Kelly said in a false apologetic voice, "Sorry Mickie, let me get that for you," and as she reached for my sketch book she suddenly kicked it clear across the hall.

"Why the hell do you and your wannabe slutty clones always mess with us," Ashley said getting in Kellys face.

"Well for one we can do anything we want since we are the most popular girls in school." She flipped her bleach blonde hair over her shoulder."And second you know what your going to do about it? Absoulutly nothing, bitch," Kelly finished in a venomus tone.

"Oh I'll show you what I'm going to do about it," and as Ashley lunged for Kelly, Maria, Candice and myself had to hold her back as I said, "Ashley no. You know you can't afford to get a suspension on the first day of school."

"Ashley you should really listen to your friend ummm what's her name oh yea Mickie mouse," the airhead blonde said causing her little group to laugh hysterically."Come on girls lets go we don't wanna catch anything from these losers. Bye skanks."And with that The Clique walked down the hall with all the guys literally drooling over them.

"God I hate those bitches," Maria said in an angry voice. Now it takes a lot to get Maria mad so we new she hated them, like the rest of us did.

As we were trying to talk Ashley down from running over there and tearing all of Kellys hair out(which I would enjoy seeing), I felt a light tap on my shoulder and as I turned around I found myself starring into the deep blue orbs of none other than John Cena. He gave me a dazzling smile that should is beautiful dimples and he said, "I think this belongs to you," handing my sketch book over.

I was in total shock that all I could mutter out was a stuttered, "t-t-thanks."

"No problem." He gave me one last knee buckling smile and jogged back over to his friends.

"Ohhhhhhh Mickie and John sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," my friends sang out laughing hystericaly.

"Guys shut up. He just gave me my sketch book back. Its not like he got on one knee and proposed marriage. And plus hes still a jerk just like all the them I exclaimed. As the first bell rang we grbbed our books and Ashley and I said bye to Maria and Candice and headed to 1st period english.


	3. Partners

Partners

We walked to Mrs. Meyers room and took two seats in the back. When the last bell rang and that last few students straggled in, I noticed John and Randy walk in and take the last two seats in back of us.

"What's up punkie Randy said to Ashley. Ever since freshmen year Randy called her that which really got under her skin.

Ashley whipped around glaring daggers at him." Would you stop calling me that," Ashley hissed out. "But I thought you liked that nickname, punkie," Randy said smirking.

"God you're an asshole," Ashley said putting her head in her hands.

"I know you want me," he said leaning back in his chair. But, before she could make a comeback, Mrs. Meyers walked in. After taking attendance, she started explaining our first project. "Now, for the first semester I will assign you partners and you will both write a little essay on each other and you will do this by-Mr. Orton if you throw that paper at Ms. Massaro, you will get to know me a lot better in detention. Again, you will do this by asking each other questios and getting to know each other. Are there any questions." When no one raised their hands she continued. "Good now let's get you partnered up. Now Mr. Hardy you will be partnered with Ms. Dumas, Ms. Garcia with Mr. Jerico, Mr. Batisita you will be partnered with Mrs. Keibler "she continued calling names.

"Now Mr. Orton your partner will be Ms. Massaro, and before you protest you cannot change partners so you might as well try and get along." When I looked at Ashley and saw the look on her face boy if looks could kill, Mrs. Meyers would be six feet under."And Mr. Cena you will be partnered with Ms. James. Now, I would like for you and your partners to get together and talk over the project for the rest of the period.

As soon as she said my name my heart started increase beating. 'Why am I acting like this,' I thought to myself. 'It's not like I like the guy. I mean yeah hes super hot and has the most gorgeous blue eyes and those dimples….Mickie, snap out of it. Hes still a jerk, still a jerk, still a jer-,' my thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice saying," Hey Mickie, you ok."

I looked over to the seat that had been occupied by Ashley a few minutes ago, and saw my new partner taking a seat." Oh yea im ok I was just thinking," I said, laughing nervously.

"Ok well how bout we start. Why don't you tell me about yourself,"he asked smiling.

"K. Well I was born and raised here in California my entire life. I'm also an only child. I have 2 dogs. One is a Bernie's Mountain dog named Duke and a collie named Daisy. My favorite things to do are draw, photography, ride horses and hang out with my friends. When I'm older I would like to become a writer. When I was 13 my mom was diagnosed with cancer," I stopped for a second and took a deep breath." Then when I was 16 she passed away so now it's just me and my dad." I put my head down, playing with the stings hanging from my belt.

"I'm sorry that you lost your mom Mickie," John said, sympathy in his voice as he gently touched my hand. As he did, a spark of electricity ran from my hand up my arm, making me feel warm and good inside. I wonder if he felt the same way because he quickly removed his hand.

"Ummmmm how bout you tell me about yourself now," I said looking at my hand.

"Yeah ok," he said a little awkwardly."Well I grew up in West Newberry, Massacutes until I was 14 when we moved here. I live with my parents and my younger brothers Matt, Dan, Sean and my older brother Mark. I have 3 dogs. One is a bloodhound named Jake, a rottweiler named grace and a shepered named peanut. I love playing sports, hanging out with my family and friends."

The rest of the period we spent talking and getting to know each other ( and also trying to keep Randy and Ashley from killing each other). In the end, I found out that John and I had a lot in common. After class, I left for algebra and after a long and agonizing class with Mr. Flair, a bleach blonde old man who said whoooooo a few times, it was time for lunch. As I walked into the cafeteria, I noticed everyone at their usual tables. On the first left table sat Jeff Hardy, his brother Matt(there going to be the same age in this story), Matt's girlfriend Amy "Lita" Dumas, Chris Jerico, Christian Cage and Chris girlfriend Gail Kim.

On the right side sat John Bradshaw layfield, Orlando Jordan, the basham brothers and Amy Weber.

And then in the center, with two tables put together side to side, is where the popular crowd sat, like the jocks (which included the phenomenal ones and John), cheerleaders and the clique. The rest of the cafeteria was set up like this with everyone in the groups. As I looked over at John, who was laughing at something Randy said, I heard Candice calling me over to "our" table on the left hand corner. I quickly walked over to join my friends as Ashley was busily ragging on our English project.

"I can't believe Mrs. Meyers. She must have it out for me for sticking me with…. Randy Orton," Ashley said, spitting out his name as if it were a deadly dieses.

"Come on Ashley the projects not that bad. Maybe you and Randy will finally get to know each other better," I said trying to lighten my rocker friend's mode.

"Fat chance of that happening. You're so lucky you got partnered with John," Ashley said, saying the last part in a sing song voice. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh," Maria and Candice said smiling brightly.

"Oh come on guys not this again," I said putting my head in my hands." Look ill be right back I'm going to get a soda." I got up from the table and headed for the soda machine, which meant walking by the center tables. I took a deep breath and started walking to the machine and past the tables. I finally got to the machine and let out a sigh, thankful I hadn't tripped and made a fool out of myself. I got my soda and opened it up taking a sip and heading back to my table. I was halfway there when a pink high heeled covered foot stuck out which made me trip. I turned around and fell flat on my ass, with my soda spiling all over my new Hollister polo shirt. After that the whole cafeteria (excluding my friends and John) erupted with laughter, especially Kelly Kelly who had tripped me. I looked at John who had a look of sadness and anger pointed at Kelly who was too busy high fiving her friends.

On the brink of tears, I quickly got up and ran to the doors of the cafeteria. I heard John calling my name but it didn't matter. I ran out of the cafeteria, down the empty hallway and into the girls bathroom and locked myself in a stall finally letting the tears flow freely down my face and hit my soda covered, sticky shirt.

After a few minutes, the bathroom door opened and I heard a knock at the door."Go away I said hoarsely from crying so much." Mickie it's us," Candice said in a concerned voice," please come out. I have a shirt you could change into."

After a minute I unlocked the door and walked out and was immediately consumed in a group hug from my friends. After I pulled back, Candice handed me a white aeropostale polo shirt with a purple tank top, which I quickly changed into. After I finished, Maria got a bright smile on her face and said, "Hey, I've got a great idea. Since its Friday why don't we have a slumber party at my house?"

For the first time since the cafeteria incident I smiled. "That would be great Ria."

"Were in," Ashley and Candice said equally happy. We talked about it until the bell rang signaling for 3rd period. We all said goodbye and me and Candice headed for Gym.


	4. An Unlikely Hero

The rest of the day went by smoothly. John tried talking to me but I kept avoiding him. Finally, the last bell rang signaling the end of the first day. I hurried up gathering my belongings and headed out of my class and into the hallway full of students rushing to leave. I finally made it to the front doors of the school and headed out making my way over to the parking lot where Maria Candice Ashley and I always used to park our cars.

As I got closer I say all my friends. Maria was leaning against her green bug comfortable that she got for her 16th b day. Ashley was sitting on the hood of her old black mustang that her and her 2 neighbor friends, Brian Kendrick and Paul London had supped up. Finally Candice was dumping her books into her red 2 door jeep that she spent months earning money to get. I got to them and walked to my old yellow camero that had belonged to my mom. As me and my friends busily started chatting I started putting my stuff in the back seat when I noticed I forgot my math book in my locker. I told my friends and said id be right out and jogged back into the nearly empty hallways

I got to my locker and opened it. I finally found my book and I closed my locker and was about to walk off when I ran into a hard object. I backed up a little and looked up into the smug face of Hunter Hearst Hemlsly.

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't Mrs. Mickie James. You certainly grew over the summer," he said looking at me up and down (stopping to take a long look at my chest) like I was some piece of meat.

"Well Hunter I see you haven't changed. You're still a pretty big asshole," I said back in fake sweet manner.

"Hmmmm feisty I like. How about you and me go out sometimes," Hunter said inching closer to me.

"Whatever." I started to walk around him when I felt a hand grab my arm and slam me in the lockers. Hunter put his other hand on the lockers to my side trapping me in. "You know Mickie most girls would kill to be in your place right now," he said running his hand down my arm to my side gripping it. "Hunter let me go," I said struggling to get loose.

"I think you need to listen to her Hunter," a third voice said harshly. Hunter turned around and I looked over to the person with a surprise look on my face. Hunter let go of me, to my relief, and turned towards my savior. "This isn't a problem of yours, Cena," Hunter said to John. John walked over and got between me and Hunter and said in a low, dangerous voice, "When you mess with one of my friends, it becomes my problem."

Hunter backed up smirking a little. "Whatever Cena. I'll see you around Mickie." He gave me a wink and walked down the hall and turned the corner.

After he disappeared, John turned towards me, the coldness leaving his eyes and concern filling them. "Hey are you ok Mickie," he said looking close at me as if looking for any injuries. "Yea just a little freaked out." I looked up at John. "Thanks John for helping me," I said smiling slightly. " It was my pleasure and I seriously meant that no one messes with my friends," he said smiling at me

I looked at him weirdly. "You consider me a friend." "Of course," he said. I smiled a little and then that's when I noticed how close we actually were I looked back down and said, "I should probably head out my friends our probably going to start a search party for me if I don't get back soon," I said laughing a little.

"Ok I guess ill see you Monday Mickie."That's when it happened. He leaned down and gave me a little peck on the cheek smiled and walked off. I stood there for a minute frozen at what had just happened. I touched my cheek and slowly started smiling. I grabbed my math book from the floor and ran out of the building and over to my friends we quickly said bye and went our separate ways to get ready for the sleepover.

I finally got home and ran inside. I went over to my father who was in the kitchen making dinner and told him about my plans for that night. After he said ok, I gave him a hug and made my way upstairs. I got to my room and started getting my stuff together. I threw my pjs into the bag, a few movies, my tooth brush, hairbrush and my white teddy bear that my mom had given me into my bag. I changed out of my clothes and threw the top Candice leant me into the bag and changed into a pair of jean shorts, a white tank top, a pink jacket, and my flip flops. I threw my brunette locks up into a loose ponytail grabed my stuff and jogged down stairs.

After saying goodbye to my dad I got into my car and drove to Marias house.


	5. The Sleepover

After about 15 minutes of driving, I finally arrived at Marias house. I got out of my car, grabbed my bag and walked up the drive way to the front door and knocked on the door. After a few minutes the door opened revealing Maria with a big smile on her face. She was wearing her favorite pjs: blue pants with green frogs on them and a light pink tank top with the words I'm not the girl next door, I'm the bitch across the street written in black letters on the front.

"Hey Mickie come on in. Ashley and Candice our already here," Maria said letting me in. We walked through the living room and over to a door that lead to the basement/game room. We walked down there and I saw Ashley and Candice sitting down on the plush carpet in front of the big screen TV. Ashley was wearing black sweats with a black t shirt that said on the front in bold pink letters Black is the new pink. Candice was wearing pink sweats with a white shirt that had a big pink heart on the front of it.

"Hey Micks," Ashley and Candice both said waving at me. "If you want to change into your pjs you know where the bathroom is," Maria said pointing towards the bathroom. I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom. I came out in a few minutes wearing a pair of blue shorts with pink stripes and a yellow tank top with the words It's a proven fact: Brunettes have more fun across the front.

I walked over and sat down next to Maria on the soft couch. "Hey Mickie I forgot to ask but why did you take so long getting your math book," Ashley said with a mouth full of popcorn. I debated a little in my head if I should tell them what had happened or not. I finally decided yes and told them how I ran into Hunter and what he did to when John came to my rescue.

As I finished the story all my friends eyes were bugged out. "I can't believe Hunter did that," Maria exclaimed. "I know good thing John was around," Candice said. "I know," I said. I then put my head up. "Let's not thing about that and have some fun," I said smiling brightly.

The rest of the night we spent watching movies, playing games, stuffing ourselves with junk food and even prank called a few people. At about 3 am everyone had already gone to sleep except for me. All I could think about was John, my new friend. It made me smile as I thought about how he had kissed me on the cheek. I could still feel his warm soft lips against my cheek, which made me smile. After a while I finally fell asleep with a big smile on my face.


	6. The Letter

The Letter

The weekend came by and soon it was Monday again, which meant time for dreaded school. I looked at my blaring alarm clock which read 5:30 and slowly got up from my comfy bed. I went to my closet and picked out a pink baby doll t shirt with a pair of low rise jeans and the black studded belt that Ashley had given me for my last _birthday I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom and took a shower. After about 30 minutes , I finaly got out of the nice warm shower and changed into my clothes for the day. I blow dried my hair and put big loose curls in them and put on my black and white converse, grabbed my bag and_ headed out of the house and into my car and drove off to school.

When I got to the school, I drove to my usual parking spot and saw Candice and Maria there. I got out of my car and walked up to them. "Hey guys where is Ashley," I said looking around for my friend.

"She went to talk to Randy about the project," Maria said. As soon as she finished saying that, Ashley stormed up to us with a scowl on her face. "Ashley what's wrong," Candice asked. "Randy acted like a jerk as I was trying to explain our project and then he just starts sucking faces with Kelly Kelly which made me leave because I didn't want my breakfast to come up again," she finished saying, sighing loudly.

"You know if I didn't know better I would think you were jealous," I said smirking a little.

Ummm wh what I am not jealous of Kelly. I hate randy," she said a blush creeping into her cheeks. " Ok whatever you say, " I said smiling a little.

We talked until the bell rang and went our separate ways. The rest of the day was ok even lunch was great since everybody had forgotten about the lunch incident. In 3rd period history it was cool because I had it with john who sat next to me. The great thing about it was that we didn't have enough books so John had to move closer to me putting his hand on the back of my chair leaning in close to me to share a book. I literally thought I would faint.

It was finally the end of school and me, Ashley, Candice and Maria walked to our lockers. When we got to them, I noticed a letter and a rose tapped to my locker. I looked at my friends. "What's that," Maria said pointing to it. "I don't know." I said. I took the paper off and started to read the letter out loud. "Dear Mickie, roses are red violets are blue sunsets our beautiful and so are you. Mickie if your reading this please don't think I'm a stalker. I just haven't gotten the courage to ask you out so until then I will send you a note and rose until then love your secret admirer," I finished reading the letter, not able to stop the smile creeping onto my face. I looked up into the faces of my friends and saw the happiness in their faces.

As I was putting my note into my bag, we saw most of the students in the hall run out side. I stopped Jeff hardy as he was running outside. "Jeff whats going on," I said confused. "Cena and Hunter our fighting in the parking lot." As soon as he finished me and my friends sprinted down the hall and outside, towards the huge circle of people that had formed. We pushed our way to the front, just in time to see John coming our way pushed by hunter. As he got to me I grabbed his arm steadying him so he wouldn't fall. After he got his balance I got in front of him. "John stop hes not worth I," I told him trying to calm him down.

"Hey Cena you should really listen to that little bitch of yours," Hunter said. I held back John as he lunged for Hunter. "No John. Let me," I said. I turned around smiled and hit, with as much force I had, Hunter straight in the jaw. Both John and Hunter (who was now on the ground) looked at me surprised.

"Don't ever call me a bitch again," I said harshly. I turned around and looked at John who had a surprised, yet happy smile on his face. By now most of the student body had dispersed from the fight scene. I then noticed a huge bruise on johns face and a busted lip. I walked close to him putiing my hand on his face looking at his lip. "We should get that cleaned up," I looked over at my friends.

"Oh yea Mickie will see you tomorrow ok. Bye you guys," Ashley said. She, Candice and Maria headed off.

Both me and John walked back into the school and to the school nurse. When we got in there, I told John to sit down and got a cloth and put some cold water on it. I walked back over to John and sat down in front of him. I pressed the piece of cloth gently to his lip, causing him to wince a little. I laughed a little rolling my eyes. "Don't be such a baby," I said. "I'm not being a baby," he said pouting a little.

"So what happened between you and Hunter that made you go off on him," I asked looking up at him. "He just started saying shit." "Like," I asked. He took a deep breath and said, " He called you a slut and said that he would have you in bed screaming out his name by the end of the year. I couldn't take it and I hit him," John said standing up, running his hands through his hair trying to calm down.

"This is all my fault," I said putting my head down. John quickly sat back down in front of me and gently lifted my head up looking at me. "This isn't your fault. Hunter is just an asshole. I would have done something to him sooner or later," he said laughing a little. I smiled at him. "Thanks John," I said looking up at him.

He let go of my face and finished cleaning up his lip. After we finished we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. As I was driving home all I could think about was how John stood up for me and how I was falling for him.


	7. Truth or Dare

It had been a few weeks and now it was the end of September since the fight and the rumors of how it started had diminished and the news of the fall dance that was being held in November took its place. Everything was going great in Mickie and my friends lives. John and Mickie were getting closer every day because of our project and her secret admirer who was still unknown to her, kept sending her beautiful letters with a single red rose. Also Hunter stopped harassing Mickie, but he would still leer at her and john. Ashley and Randy were getting along also plus he even asked her to the dance (as friends is what she kept saying to us).

During lunch one day, Mickie, Candice and Maria were all talking when Ashley rushed over to them with a smile on her face.

"Hey Ash why are you so happy," Candice said as Ashley took a seat next to Mickie.

"Well I was just talking to Randy-" "Ohhhhhhhhh," they said giggling a little. "Shut up," Ashley exclaimed.

"Ok ok will stop now what was your news," Mickie asked

"Ok well Randy told me that we are invited to a party this Saturday at Dave's house. Can you believe were invited to one of the biggest parties of the year!" Ashley, Maria, and Candice squealed with delight. The only one who wasn't thrilled was Mickie.

"Come on Micks what's the matter, aren't you excited," Maria asked, putting a hand on Mickies shoulder.

"I don't think I'm going to go, you guys know I don't like going to parties. It's just not my thing," Mickie exclaimed looking at her friends with pleading eyes.

"Oh come on Micks it will be fun." Ashley exclaimed pleading with her.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee," Maria, Candice and Ashley exclaimed giving her puppy dog faces.

"Ok ok ill go. You know I can't say no to puppy dog face," Mickie said laughing a little.

"We know," they exclaimed giving Mickie a bone crushing group hug. When they pulled away Maria said, "Hey since the parties tomorrow why don't we go to the mall after school today and do a little shopping for outfits."

"That's a great idea Ria. Maybe this party will actually be fun," Mickie said excited.

_**After school at the mall**_.

The girls arrived at the mall and headed to the upper level were most of their favorite clothing stores were. They first went to Hot Topic were Ashley found a black and red plaid mini skirt a black baby doll t shirt and cute black and red combat boots. After she finished paying they headed to Hollister were Maria bought a cute pair of shorts with a pink shirt and Candice bought a pair of skinny jeans with a tight dark blue shirt. The only one left was Mickie. They went to Trends a new clothing store that had just opened. The girls looked around for the perfect outfit for mickie to wear when Ashley saw the perfect one.

"Here Micks try this on," Ashley said handing the outfit to Mickie. She took the outfit and went in the dressing room. After a couple of minutes, the door opened and Mickie walked out. As soon as she did Candice Ashley and Maria were blown away.

"OMG Mickie you look H-O-T," Candice said smiling huge.

"Every guy at the party will be drooling over you," Ashley said as Maria nodded her head agreement.

"You guys really think so," Mickie said looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a deep red crimson corset top that hugged to her curves with a jean skirt that went above her knees which showed off her long beautiful legs and knee high boots.

"Of course," her friends shouted at the same time. Micke changed back into her clothes and after she paid for the clothes, Mickie, Candice, Maria and Ashley got into Mickies car and headed back to her house were they had decided to spend the night.

_**10:00 P.M. At Mickies house**_.

The girls were in Mickies room when they decided to play truth or Dare.

"Ok Ashley truth or dare," Mickie asked sitting cross legged on her bed. "Ummmmm I choose truth." "Ok who do you like," Mickie said smiling brightly.

Ashley looked around at her friends, a blush slowly creeping onto her face. "No one," she said quietly.

"Ashley come on tell us. Anything that you say won't leave this room. We promise," Maria said sitting on a bean bag chair. "Ok I…. kind of…..ummmm..like Randy," she said, her face turning into a tomato.

"WE KNEW IT," Mickie, Candice and Maria shouted together, all smiling brightly.

"Why don't you ask him out," Candice asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Because he probably doesn't like me like that and I don't want to mess up our new friendship," Ashley said sadly looking down at the floor.

"Well what if he does I mean he asked you to the fall dance," Maria said, trying to lighten up her friends mood.

"I don't know. Lets talk about something else. So Micks Is there any guy that you like," Ashley said turning to Mickie.

"I don't like anyone," Mickie said in a squeaky voice. "Mickie we know your lying. Whenever you do your voice gets squeaky," Ashley said crossing her arms across her chest.

Mickie sighed, knowing she had been caught. "OK I kind of like John," Mickie said quietly.

"Awwwwwww you 2 would make a cute couple," Maria said in an excited tone.

"Ok Maria who do you like," Mickie said, trying to change the subject, which worked.

"That's easy I like A.J. Styles I mean he is so cute and his accent is just to die for," Maria exclaimed in a dreamy voice.

"Hes not as cute as Joe I mean hes strong, mysterious and hotttt," Candice exclaimed bitting her bottom lip.

"Well its official we broke our rule," Ashley said smiling. "What rule," the rest of the girls said. "The one we made our sophomore year that we wouldn't fall for the phenomenal ones. Well we have." After that the girls broke out in laughter.

"Hey we should really get some sleep for tomorrow," Mickie said laying down on the bed. "Goodnight guys." "Night."


	8. A Run In

The next day Me and my friends got up at around 11:00 am. and decided to go walk around the mall for a while to pass the time before the party. We got to the mall at around 1:00. I was wearing a blue tank top, jean Capri's, plaid sketchers and had my hair up in a loose ponytail. Ashley was wearing a white guns n rose's t shirt that ended above her stomach, a pair of ripped jeans, combat boots and straightened her hair. Maria was wearing a light blue off the shoulders shirt with a jean skirt, black leggings, sandals and her hair in 2 low pigtails. And Candice was wearing a red polo with a white tank top, jean shorts, a pair of sandal wedges and her hair curled.

After about an hour of shopping, walking around and trying on clothes for fun, we decided to grab a bite to eat at the food court. As me, Candice, Maria and Ashley walked into the area of the food court, I heard my name being called and when me and my friends turned around, we spotted John, Randy, A.J. and Joe sitting over at a table. We walked over to the guys. "Hey John," I said walking over to him.

"Hey Micks," he said getting up and giving me a hug. Randy also got up and gave Ashley a hug. When I pulled back I said, "Hey I don't think you've meet our other 2 friends. You guys this Is Maria and Candice," I said introducing my friends.

"Hey Maria nice to meet you," A.J. said smiling brightly at Maria. I looked over at Maria and saw her smiling, blushing.

"And its also nice to meet you too Candice," Joe said smiling at Candice, which made her smile. "Hey do you girls wanna sit with us," John asked. "Sure," all of us said. We all took a seat. I was sitting next to John, Ashley was sitting next to Randy, Candice was sitting next to Joe and Maria was sitting next to A.J.

"So are you girls going to Daves party tonite." A.J. asked but still kept looking at Maria.

"Yeah we are our you guys going," Ashley asked as all the guys shook their heads yes.

"Maybe I can get a dance with you tonite," John said smiling at me. "I'd like that," I said smiling a little.

But of course the moment had to be ruined as the clique walked up to us. "Hey John," Kelly said in a flirty tone. "Hey Kelly," John said rolling his eyes. "Why are you guys hanging out with _them,"_ Christy said in an obnoxious voice pointing at us. "Yeah why are you hangin with these losers," Brie and Nikkei said at the same time. "Their our friends that's why," Randy said as A.J. and Joe nodded in agreement. "But Randy why would you wanna hang out with this punk bitch with ugly ass hair," Christy said talking about Ashley. Ashley got up, surpringly calm and with a smile. "You know what Christy your right," Ashley said calmly. "I am," Christy asked with a surpised look. "Yeah your right about my hair. Yours is so much better and prettier than mine that I have a way to help it look better," and as she said this, she picked up her chocolate milkshake and poured it all over Christy's bright red hair.

"AHHHHHHHHH," Christy screamed as it hit her hair. "There much better," Ashley said smiling brightly sitting down as the rest of us started cracking up laughing. Before Christy could attack Ashley Kelly, Brie an Nikkie grabbed her and started to walk away. "YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK MASSARO,"Christy screamed as the rest of the Clique gave us dirty looks.

The rest of the time we all talked (especially about what happened to Christy which we all though was very funny). It was pretty cool to see Maria and A.J. connecting and Candice and Joe also. At about 5:30 we decided we needed to go and get ready for the party. We said bye to the guys and headed back to my car and back to my house. When we got back to my house we rushed up stairs and started getting ready. After about an hour we were ready and heading out to the party. I was wearing the outfit I had bought and had my hair down in loose curls. The girls were also wearing their new outfits too. Maria had her red hair in light waves, Candice had her hair straight and Ashley had her hair in pigtails with 2 of her black streaks framing her face.

After about 30 minutes of driving we finally arrived at Daves huge house were there were loads of cars and people. "Wow this looks sooo awesome," Ashley said looking around at the surroundings. "Yeah it looks pretty cool now I'm glad you guys convinced me to come," I said happily.

"Now what are we waiting for lets go party," Candiceshouted making us all laugh. We found a place to park and hopped out making our way into the house._'Maybe this wont be bad at all,' _I thought to myself as we walked into the house.


	9. The party

What do you want?

Third person point of view:

The girls walked into the house and looked around in awe. This house was really HUGE. And it looked like a pretty awesome party with most of the school population here. In the living room there was a D.j., a bar area, and an area set up for a band that had a banner on the wall spelling the name of the band Fozzy, Chris Jericos band who were pretty awesome. In front of the D.J. booth there was a huge dance floor full of people dancing and having an awesome time.

"Wow this party is awesome," Maria said jumping up and down excitedly.

"I know the whole school is probably here," Candice exclaimed looking around.

"Hey ladies," Randy said coming over to us. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans with a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. "Hey," the girls said. "Hey Randy," Ashley said smiling and looking him over. "Ashley you look beautiful," he said taking her hand and kissing it making her blush. "Would you like to dance," Randy said pointing to the dance floor. "Sure," she said right away. "Oh and if you guys wanna know the other guys are outside in the back," Randy said leading Ashley to the dance floor.

"Thanks," the girls yelled over to Randy over the loud music. The girls made their way to the the other side of the house. When they got there, they walked outside and saw John, Joe and A.J. talking to Dave, C.M. Punk and Daves girlfriend Melina. They walked over to were they were and when john saw Mickie his jaw literally dropped at how beautiful she looked.

As Mickie and the girls walked up to them, Mickie was also thinking of how hot John looked. "Hey guys hey john," Mickie said as they came up to the boys.

"Hey Mickie," John said smiling at her. They girls took a seat with the guys and started talking. The girls also got to know Dave who was a pretty awesome guy. The girls got along great with Melina and in a matter of minutes were talking like they knew each other forever. After an hour, Mickie and John were the only 2 sitting down because A.J., Maria, Candice, Joe, Dave and Melina had gone off to dance. After an awkward minute, John said, "Would you like to dance micks." "Sure," Mickie said smiling brightly. They sat up and headed to the dance floor when a slow song began to play. Mickie was a little nervous, as was John. Mickie slowly wrapped her arms around John's neck and his wrapped around her waist. They started dancing to the music.

"Well I'm glad that I got my dance with you tonite," John said looking down into Mickies brown eyes. ' _God this girl is beautiful,'_ John thought to himself was they swayed to the music. '_Hes the sweetest guy I ever meet. God I want to kiss him so bad,' _Mickie thought looking up into his blue eyes. '_Man I want to kiss her so bad,'_ John thought looking at Mickie. As Mickie was leaning in a little, she got back to her senses and pulled back just as the song finished. "Ummm I'm sorry I have to go," Mickiestammered hurrying off before John could stop her.

As Mickie was walking down a hallway, she suddenly felt a hand grab her arm roughly pulling her into what looked like a bedroom locking the door. Mickie was roughly thrown to the floor and when she looked up her eyes got wide. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

Johns Pov:

"Mickie Micks come back," John shouted but the music was to loud for her to hear. John pushed through the huge crowd but couldn't see her anywhere. John looked around and spotted Maria, A.J., Ashley, Randy, Joe, Candice, Dave and Melina near the bar area. He quickly made is way over to them. "hey guys have you seen Mickie." "No we thought she was with you," Ashley asked getting a little worried. "She was. We were dancing and I think we were about to kiss when she pulled back, said she had to go and took off," John said looking down. "Ok calm down she still has to be here I mean she was our ride home and she wouldn't ditch us, Let's just look around ok," Maia said trying to calm John down. "Ok," everyone said. They split up and started looking around for Mickie.

LET'S GO BACK TO MICKIE WHO IS LOCKED IN A ROOM WITH SOMEONE BUT WHO.

"Wh-what are you doing here? What do you want?" Mickie said frantically.

"Ohhh Mickie you know what I want. I want you," the mystery person said looking down at Mickie with a lustful look in his eyes.

Mickies eyes literally bugged out as she got up backing away. "No please Hunter just let me go," Mickie said pleadingly.

"Na-ah not until we have a little fun," Hunter said smirking starting to close the gap between them. Mickie looked around and made a beeline for the door but Hunter was faster than her. He quickly grabbed Mickie by her top pulling her back making her fall on the bed with her top ripping off leaving her in a red bra and skirt. "Mmmmm red is my favorite color," Hunter said licking his lips. He got on top of Mickie pinning her body under his and pinning her hands above her head with just one hand. Mickie kept struggling to get loose but his body was to heavy compared to her small frame. "HELP SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP," Mickie screamed out as tears flowed down her cheeks. She suddenly felt a hard pain hit her cheek making her head jerk to the side as Hunter slapped her hard. "Shut the hell up you little slut." He whispered close in her ear, "Maybe if your good it wont hurt as much." He started to kiss down her neck and bite harshly on the neck causing her to scream out in pain. As his other hand started to travel up her thigh under her skirt, Mickie closed her eyes, praying for someone to help her form this nightmare. Suddenly she heard a loud bang and in an instant she felt the weight form Hunters body suddenly off of her. She quickly pulled her knees up to her chest trying to cover herself as she cried hard. After a minute or so, Hunter was beaten to a bloody pulp and Mickies rescuer quickly got on the bed and gently tounched he rshoulder making mickie flinch back a little. "Mickie it's ok it's me John," Johns soft voice said. Mickie immediately looked up at John and when john saw the tears and huge bruise on her beautiful angelic face it made him sick to his stomach that Hunter would do this. He quickly pulled her into his chest rubbing her back soothingly as she cried into his chest.

"Shhhh it's ok Mickie your safe now. He's not going to hurt you anymore," John said trying to calm down the shaking girl. "Mickie looked up at John and said, "thank you so much John if you hadn't have came in Hunter would have……have….," Mickie started crying again just thinking about it. "Hey your ok now," John said looking down at her. "I want to leave John," Mickie said. "Ok if you want ill drive you home," Mickie quickly shook her head no. "My dads not home and I don't wanna be alone tonite." "Ok would you like to stay with me tonite and then I can drop you off at home tomorrow," John said wiping away Mickies tears. "You wouldn't mind." Of course not," John said smiling a little. "Thanks," Mickie said smiling a little bit. They got off the bed and John took off his shirt leaving him in a muscle shirt handing it to Mickie to put on. She quickly put it on and they walked out of the room. They found the rest of the guys and Mickie gave her keys to Ashley telling them that she was going to stay with John. They said their goodbyes and Mickie and John walked out of the party and towards john's 1979 red mustang. They got in and drove to Johns house.


	10. The Truth

(I'm sorry I haven't been able to update sooner. I had writers block on this story.)

John drove Mickie to his house. When they finally got there Mickie looked around and saw it was a very beautiful house. It was big but not to big and was two stories. Mickie got out of the car and John led her up the steps to the front pourch. He opened the front door and let Mickie in.

John started to walk up the stairs. "My bedrooms up here," John said as he walked up the stairs. He then noticed that Mickie was still rooted to the spot at the end of the stairs. John turned around and looked at Mickie. "Don't worry Mickie I wont try anything with you k. My parents may be out of town but all 4 of my brothers our here. And with the night you had I wouldn't. Ill even take the floor ok," John said giving Mickie a reassuring smile. She smiled and walked up the stairs and the two made there way towards Johns room.

When they went in Mickie looked around the room. It was pretty big. It had a desk against the wall with a computer, there was a flat screen on the wall and against the wall was a big bed. "Make yourself comfortable. You can use my shirt your wearing to bed and look through that drawer you can borrow a pair of shorts. I'll be ight back im going to go take a quick shower." John grabed a change of clothes and walked out of the room towards the bathroom.

Mickie sat down on Johns bed. She laughed a little. She would have never pictured herself sitting in John Cenas bedroom. Mickie stood up and made her way to the drawer she opened the drawer and looked in. it was to dark and Mickie couldn't see anything. Mickie made her way to turn the light on. As she was walking she accidentally bumped into the desk. She quickly turned on the light and saw that she knocked some papers. "Shit," Mickie said as she bent down to collect the papaers. As she was gathering them up Mickie noticed something that was weird she picked the paper up and when she looked at it her eyes bugged out and her mouth fell open. What she was reading was a written copy of her first secret admier note. She quickly looked through the papaers and found more copys of her other letters.

As Mickie put the papers on the desk she couldn't believe it. Before she layed them n the desk Mickie saw a picture. She picked it up and a smile came to her face it was a year book picture of her in sopemore year. "Hes my secret admirer," Mickie said smiling to herself.

"I guess you know now huh," Mickie heard a voice say from behind her. She turned around and saw John leaning against the wall wearing a pair of track pants with no shit on. "You're my secret admire arnt you John." John walked into the room and over to Mickie shaking his head yes. Mickie smiled softly. "I cant believe its you. I mean I though you only liked me as a friend and I thought you'ld never go for a girl like me. I thought you liked girls like Kelly," MIckie said looking down. John lifted her chin up so she was looking at him. "I could never like Kelly. She isn't as beautiful as you or smart of kind or funny. And she doesn't have a mean left hook like you do," John said smiling making Mickie laugh a little. "I've liked you ever since freshman year but I never got the courage to ask you out. But Im happy you know im your secret admirer so I can do this," and after he said this he leaned down and captured Mickies lips in a soft passionate kiss. Mickie kissed him back as tears of happiness came to her eyes.

John led Mickie towards the bed never taking his lips off of her. When they were sitting down on the bed Mickie opened her mouth a little letting Johns tounge enter as hers battled with his as the kiss grew deeper. John laid Mickie down and got on top of her. As his hand went to the bottom of her shirt Mickie quickly ended the kiss. "John I'm sorry I'm just not ready yet. I'm sorry," Mickie said turning her head away. "Look at me Mickie," John said gently turning her head so she was looking at him. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. Its ok that you not ready. I love you to much to force you to do anything your not ready for ok," John said kissing Mickies forehead as he looked down at her. Mickie smiled.

John got off of Mickie and grabbed a pillow and put it on the floor. "John if you want you can stay on the bed with me. The floor looks uncomfortable," Mickie said as John looked at her. "Are you sure micks I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Mickie got off the bed and kissed john lightly on the lips. "Its ok," Mickie said smiling a little. The two got into the bed and John pulled the covers over the both of them. Mickie snuggled close against his chest as John wrapped his arms around her.

"Mickie turned around and faced John. "Goodnight John, I love you." "Night Micks, I love you too," John said as the too drifted off to sleep in each other arms.


	11. The Next day

The next morning Mickies eyes fluttered open and a soft smile came to her face seeing john with his arms wrapped around her. She was happy that she hadn't dreamt about the whole thing and that this was just her mind playing tricks on her. After a minute or so Johns eyes started to open. When he saw Mickie he gave her a sleepy smile. "Mornig beautiful," John said kissing Mickie lightly on the lips. "Morning John," Mickie said smiling.

"uhhhmm." John and Mickie quickly turned their heads towards the door were Mickie saw 4 guys standing there with their arms crossed in front of their chests. By the way they looked Mickie knew that they were John's brothers.

John and Mickie quickly sat up Mickie blushing deeply as John looked over at his brothers. "You guys its not what it looks like," he said. "Ohhh Johnny you've got some splaing to do," one of Johns brothers said wagging his finger at him making Mickie laugh a little.

"Seriously nothing happened see," Mickie said standing up and showing herself fully clothed. "I had a rough night and I didn't want to stay at my house alone so John said I could stay here," Mickie said as Johns brothers all said "OHHHHHHH K."

"Hey are you Mickie James," one of them asked. "Yea I am why," Mickie replied. "Oh so you're the girl that John has been drooling over and writing all of the poe…" "Boog shut up," John said as he rushed out of the bed and ran after his brothers.

Mickie stood there chucking to herself rolling her eyes. "Men," she said to herself as she walked out of the room and down stairs.

When she walked into the living room she started laughing at the sight she saw. John had his brother, who she remembered being Boog, in a headlock as his brothers were jumping on him play wrestling. When John saw Mickie he let go of his brother and stood up catching his breath. "

"Well Mickie these are my brothers. This is Sean aka Boog, Matt, Dan, and my older brother Steve," John said pointing to each of his brothers who waved at her. "Well it was nice meeting you. Hey John since it was nice of you to let me stay here why don't I make you guys breakfast." "Mickie you don't have too," John said.

"No I insist," Mickie said. Steve walked up to Mickie and out his arm around her shoulders. "I like her john," Steve said smiling as they all went into the kitchen were Mickie started cooking her specialty chocolate chip pancakes. As soon as she set the plate of them on the table they were all gone as the biys started scarfing them down making Mickie giggle.

"Wow these are really good," Matt complemented as he finished his plate. "Yeah they were good baby," John said wrapping his arms around her waist. "You called me baby," Mickie said smiling as John leaned down planting his lips over hers.

"Awwww," Johns brothers responded laughing as John flipped them off. "Well I need to go Ashley is picking me up. I'll see you at school," Mickie replied kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Ok ill call you later love you," John said kissing her cheek. "Love you too John," Mickie said hearing her car horn beep. She ran out and got in the car. Ashley drove back to her house and as soon as they walked in, Mickie was bombarded with questions from her 3 friends. All Mickie could do was smile and said, "I don't kiss and tell," causing Maria, Candice and Ashley to squeal with delight. Mickie smiled. She felt very happy for the first time in her life and it was all thanks to John Cena and her friends.

**I'm reallllllllly sorry I haven't updated this story in a while I had very bad writers block on this one . Please Review. The more reviews I have the more I want to update and that goes for all of my stories!!!!!!!!**


End file.
